The Ultimate Challenge
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: It was just a normal day of trying to plot revenge for the HIVE FIVE. They were actually doing absolutely nothing wrong for once (mostly) when of course, their luck just had to run out. Now, the HIVE must go through ten challenges throughout several different dimensions just to get back home. Will they be able to survive all ten challenges, or are they doomed for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Teen Titans story (well, the first one that hopefully doesn't suck because of an OC)! Tell me if I get the characters' personalities wrong.**

**When did The HIVE first start being called the HIVE FIVE? I honestly have no idea, but in this story I'm going to pretend that they started calling themselves that as soon as they had five members on the team.**

**Read and review everyone if you want me to continue this! Otherwise it'll probably just end up as one of my never-gonna-be-finished stories I have on this site.**

* * *

The HIVE FIVE had finally managed to get rid of Mother Mae Eye, but they had another problem on their hands: what to do for revenge.

They knew the Teen Titans had been the ones to give them the pie; how else would they have gotten rid of her? The real question though was how were they going to get their revenge? It had to be worse than Mother Mae Eye, and that was saying something.

Currently, all five members of the team were gathered around the kitchen table discussing revenge plans.

"How about we teepee their house?" Mammoth suggested.

Everyone stared at him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Gizmo spoke up. "No, Barf Brains. That would never work! Can you imagine how long it'd take to wrap that around that place?"  
"Forget that, man. Imagine how much toilet paper we'd need!" See-More exclaimed.

"I say we leave the Titans alone." Private Hive said (more like demanded) in his stereo-typical military voice.

"Why would we do that?" Jinx asked incredulously.

"Because I am tired of getting my butt kicked! And that Mother Mae Eye lady was…she was…"

"We know!" See-More said.

"That's exactly why we're trying to get revenge," Jinx pointed out.

"You know what?" Private Hive said as he stood up.

"What?" Mammoth replied.

"I am out of here. That old lady was the last straw." He started heading to his room to pack up his things.

"What? You can't just leave!" See-More cried. "… Can he?"

"Of course he can, ya juice-for-brains." Gizmo said as he watched Private Hive come back with all of his belongings stuffed into a suitcase.

"It was…" Private Hive tried to think of a word to describe his ex-teammates. "… Interesting to meet you all, but if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading out now."

And with that, Private Hive was gone from the HIVE FIVE forever.

"Ah, who needs him." Jinx said.

"Yeah, it's not like he was helpful to our team or anything." Gizmo agreed.

"I say that we get more useful teammates next time," Mammoth stated.

"Yeah, ones that don't leave when you most need them." See-More agreed too.

They were silent for a while until Jinx said, "Well, back to the subject now. What should we do for revenge? The Teen Titans can't be thinking that they can get away with whatever they want."

"I say we think about this later; I'm hungry." Mammoth said, stretching as he stood up from his seat.

All the boys were gone before Jinx could even argue. She sighed. Why must boys be idiots with short attention spans?

Just then the doorbell rang and See-More called out, "I'll get it!"

A couple minutes later Mammoth was raiding the fridge when See-More came through with a DVD cover in his hands.

"What's that you got there?" Mammoth asked in between mouthfuls.

"Some fat freak came over and told me to test this movie out." See-More said.

"What's it about?"

"I dunno. All it says is 'The Most Horrifying Horror Movie You'll Ever See!' written in that 'creepy' letter style."

Gizmo was sitting on the couch tinkering with a gadget and decided to butt in on the conversation. "Puh. I bet it has horrible actors and it's not scary at all."

Mammoth agreed. "Yeah, it can't be any scarier than _The Scariest Scary Movie of All Time_, and that wasn't scary at all."

"Let's watch it anyway. Who knows? Maybe it'll actually be a little scary." See-More suggested.

"Please, we've seen far too many things to think some crud-munching movie is scary." Gizmo complained but stayed at the couch.

As See-More popped the DVD into the stolen Blu-Ray DVD player, Jinx walked up to the three teens.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she stepped in front of the television.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're watching a movie Pit-Sniffer. Now get out of our way!" Gizmo demanded.

"We're supposed to be plotting revenge!"

"That can wait till later," Mammoth claimed, trying to see past the girl's skinny frame.

"No! We need to do this now!" Jinx said, her eyes glowing purple as the couch blew up, causing the boys to go everywhere.

The all ran to the TV again, Mammoth picking her up and holding her tight so she couldn't move. See-More pressed play.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Jinx cried.

All of a sudden, a bright light passed over them, and they were passing through a portal filled with colorful swirls and stripes and lines of all sorts.

"What the shell is happening?" See-More cried out. This caused all of his friends to stop the cries of confusion and look at their friend as if he were dumber than Mammoth.

"What?" See-More asked sheepishly. "I've always wanted to say that. Haven't you ever wanted to be able to say a catchphrase from a TV show?"

"Why in the heck would we wanna do that Cludgehead?" Gizmo huffed.

"Guys…" Jinx said incredulously. How could they have a conversation when they were in a different dimension going through some portal while swirls and zigzags and lines of all sorts was the only thing surrounding them and they were floating in the air without the help of their powers?!

They ignored her and kept on talking. "Actually, I've always wanted to say, "Cowabunga Dude!" or, "Didn't see that coming."" Mammoth said thoughtfully.

"Dude, don't ever say the Ninja Turtles' or Johnny Test's lines in vain!" See-More exclaimed.

"Guys…" Jinx cried out a little louder.

She was still ignored as Mammoth said, "Why not?"'

"Because those guys are way cooler than you'll ever be!" See-More said. After a pause, he said, "Which ninja turtle is your favorite?"

"Raphael," they all answered simultaneously.

"Guys!" Jinx yelled.

"What do you want?" Gizmo snapped.

"Look!" she pointed to a swirl that started shaping into a face.

"Hey, that looks like that fat guy that gave me the DVD earlier!" See-More exclaimed.

"I'm not fat!" Control Freak yelled. "I'm just…"

"Obese?" Mammoth offered.

"Nah, you're not fat." Gizmo said, earning him a weird look from his friends and a look of gratitude from Control Freak. "I'm not finished. You're not fat… you're extremely fat. You're one of the fattest people I know, and that's saying something."

"That's it!" Control Freak said, his ears turning purple and his face as red as a tomato. "I was going to be a nice villain and let you all out since you haven't done anything wrong to me yet and use this device on the Teen Titans, but I say you need to learn a lesson of your own, pipsqueaks!"

"You and your big mouth, Gizmo." Jinx glared at her short friend making him cringe.

"I am putting you through several different dimensions. Each and every single one of them will have different challenges that will require thinking outside the box to complete! You will not be allowed out of these dimensions until you have completed ten challenges!" Control Freak announced.

"Is this a group effort or do each of us have to complete ten challenges?" Jinx worried.

"Uh…well for the Titans I was going to make them each have to do ten challenges, but seeing as you guys aren't the brightest crayons in the box, I'll be nice and let it be a group effort."

The HIVE all glared at the name-calling. They assembled themselves into a little circle.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" See-More asked.

"Hey, this isn't a choice! I'm making you do this!" Control Freak yelled in what he hoped was a threatening voice.

He was ignored as Jinx said, "I guess we have no choice. This is our chance to prove to ourselves that we're not the losers everyone says we are."

"Hey, I can hear you guys you know!" Control Freak said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shut it, Scuz-Sniffer. We're talking here in case you didn't notice." Gizmo threatened.

As Control Freak started making a speech on how superior he was, Mammoth said, "I say we show him what we're made of."

"Agreed." His team said.

"HIVE FIVE, eat 'em alive!" Jinx cried out.

"What does that even mean?" See-More muttered under his breath.

Mammoth heard him and whispered back, "Maybe it means there's dessert."

"We're in to your little game. Send us to the first dimension. We're ready." Jinx said in her leader voice.

"Great! Here's a map…" a map popped up in front of each of them and they grabbed it and put it in their pockets (do they even have pockets?). "…and good luck, losers."

And with that, a little hole popped up in the world of colorful swirlies that the four teens had just started getting used to and their world blacked out as they fell through.

* * *

**And…end of chapter! I have a question for you all. What in the world are See-More's powers? I have no idea. I know he can make his eye inflate really big and huge so he can fly, and a couple of other things. I only remember this quote from him on that one episode, Mother Mae Eye:**

**Starfire: You are not the only one with the powerful eyes. *shoots her eye blasts or whatever they're called at See-More***

**See-More: *Makes a force field to block the attack* Yeah, but I bet I'm the only one with see-through vision!**

**Starfire: *gasps and crosses her arms across her chest thinking that See-More had meant that he was looking at her cleavage***


	2. Chapter 2

**All the ninja turtles talk in this chapter is foreshadowing. Anyway, in order for me to post chapter 3, I need at least three or more reviews for this chapter. Thanks to those who did review anyway!**

**garbage men are evil: Well, this one website said See-More's capable of, with his eye: x-ray vision, projection of laser beams, creation and firing of eye-shaped bubbles (it can act as a force-field, entrapment sphere, or missiles similar to slingshot stones), optically induced hypnosis, and he can fly by inflating his eye. And romance is sweet and all, but I've been itching for some adventure lately and since I couldn't find any that looked interesting, I decided to make my own. And yeah, I figured Gizmo ought to start getting in trouble for his dirty mouth. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**anonymous reviewer called "Guest": Lol, I'm glad you like my story and that you find it funny (I think). I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS WEIRD WITH A CAPITAL W. IT WILL CONTAIN POOPING GUMMY DOGS, CHOCOLATE GODZILLAS, AND A TALKATIVE SEE-MORE WHO CAN'T SEEM TO GET ENOUGH GUMBALLS.**

* * *

Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo and See-More all woke up at the same time (something that always seems to conveniently happen in today's media) and stared at awe at the world before them.

Food. That was the only thing that they saw no matter where they looked. It looked even better than Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory there were so many choices.

The roads were made of that colorful sugar that you find in pixie sticks; the grass was made of candy canes. The clouds in the sky looked like meatballs and the streams nearby looked like Mountain Dew. There was a rainbow made of skittles nearby, and all of the houses were made of gingerbread cookies. Heck, even the live things were food!

As a gummy dog passed by, it did some business and peed out Sprite and pooped out Hershey's Kisses. **(A disturbing thought. I can't believe I just typed that:P)**

"Hey, this doesn't look scary at all!" Mammoth exclaimed.

His teammates agreed by licking their lips. This was probably going to be the best meal they were going to eat in a while.

They all scattered to go find some of their favorite foods. Mammoth just started eating everything in sight.

They were all having a pretty good time until he decided to eat one of the bystanders. Soon, before they could even blink, they found themselves in jail.

"I can't believe this." Jinx banged her head on the gingerbread wall. She was currently eating one of those huge lollipops that are flat and have swirls.

"If stupid Mammoth over there hadn't been a barf brain and eaten one of the civilians we wouldn't even be in this crud-munching prison." Gizmo said while licking his Blow Pop.

See-More just sighed as he popped a gumball into his mouth.

Mammoth stared at all of his teammates. How could they not notice how easily they could get out of the prison cell they were in?

"Uh… do you guys not realize that the bars are made up of twenty inch Twizzlers?" Mammoth inquired as he chewed on a piece of the Reeses' Pieces floor. He couldn't believe that he actually had an intelligent idea for once.

"Only dorks like Twizzlers." Gizmo crossed his arms as he spoke with his strawberry-flavored sucker in his mouth.

"Yeah, they're too sweet for me." Jinx agreed as she licked her lollipop which was slowly turning white because of the excessive licking she was doing.

See-More only popped another gumball into his mouth. He had so many stuffed in his mouth he was drooling.

"But…" Mammoth tried to reason with his team.

"Listen, we'll bust out using our powers as soon as we're done with our candy, okay?" Jinx snapped. "I can't fight with a lollipop in my hand."

"Fine," Mammoth sulked.

Thirty minutes later, Jinx finally took the last bite of her lollipop. "Okay, now we can leave."

"Hey, I'm not done with my Blow Pop yet!" Gizmo whined. He was determined to lick to the center of the Blow Pop without biting. He knew that in the commercial they said Tootsie Pops, but those were gross, so he decided a Blow Pop was a good enough substitute.

"I don't care." Jinx hexed a hole in the gingerbread wall easily and her and her three friends stepped out of the prison they had spent two whole entire hours in.

"Ah, freedom!" See-More cried out, stretching his arms. The effect just wasn't the same since he had a mouth full of gumballs.

Suddenly, a group of chocolate civilians were surrounding the four evil-doers.

"How come you ate our mayor?" a little chocolate girl holding a gummy teddy-bear asked. Her wide white-chocolate eyes sparkled (as well as chocolate can sparkle) at the bad guys standing in front of her as she spoke.

"Jeez, she sounds like one of the My Little Pony characters." See-More said.

"How do you know that?" Mammoth asked suspiciously.

"I… uh…" See-More started sweating.

"Shut up, Scuz-Brains!" Gizmo warned as the chocolate people stepped a foot closer to them. He bit the last of his sucker and started chewing on the gum inside.

Oh, did I mention that the civilians' height ranged from in between 10 to 20 feet? Of course, this made them a lot more intimidating.

"They weren't this big before!" Jinx cried out as her cowardly teammates hid behind her in fear.

The biggest one of them all who was dressed like Abraham Lincoln said in a deep, scary voice, "You have broken all of 'The Land of Sweets and Treats' laws. You are going to have to face dire punishment."

"What laws?" See-More unhelpfully asked.

"Asking questions when they should not be asked, eating out of the Forest of Goodies and Treats, and cannibalism." Chocolate Abraham Lincoln declared as See-More, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth were tied to a stake made up of pretzels.

"That's it; I'm tired of playing nice." Mammoth roared as he broke free of his measly ropes (made out of fruit roll-ups) and broke all of his friends free too.

"HIVE FIVE, eat 'em alive!" Jinx's eyes glowed as she made several brownie trees fall onto some of the chocolate. Gizmo got out a laser gun and started shooting at the chocolate. Mammoth punched a bunch of holes into the chocolate people. See-More would have helped, but he was too busy grabbing gumballs and stuffing them into his mouth.

As the dust cleared, the HIVE FIVE were shocked to see all the chocolate people alive and well. In fact, as of now they were all combining and making a huge, threatening-looking chocolate Godzilla.

"You will learn to obey our laws!" All the townspeople spoke at once, making it sound even creepier.

The monster picked up the four frozen-in-fear criminals and started walking.

"Where are you taking us?" See-More had finally stopped stuffing gumballs into his mouth to speak to the 200-foot giant.

"Someplace worse than a place with no food." The giant shuddered at the thought. No food. That was impossible.

"Um… okay?" See-More responded in a confused manner.

They walked for a little while more and the teens were starting to get bored.

"Leonardo." Jinx finally said to break the silence.

"What are you talking about, ya scuz-muncher?" Gizmo asked impatiently.

"You guys were all talking about who your favorite ninja turtle was earlier. Mine is Leonardo." She said.

"You know, now that I think about it, I've always been stuck in between Donatello and Raphael for some reason." Gizmo said thoughtfully.

See-More joined the conversation. "Really? You two are losers. Everyone knows the only cool turtle is Michelangelo."

Mammoth snorted. "Puh-leez. Raphael is the only turtle even worth being called a ninja."

"I also like Master Splinter," Jinx said with a smile. "He's kind of funny."

"He makes me want to vomit. Real rats are gross enough; imagine a freaking four foot tall one walking around." See-More admitted.

Chocolate Godzilla rolled his/her eyes and said, "You guys are all wrong; the whole universe knows that the best character on the show is April."

"She is pretty hot for a cartoon character," Mammoth admitted.

"I like Casey Jones better," Gizmo said.

"Yeah, me too." Jinx agreed.

"I always liked Shredder the best. What about you guys?" See-More asked the giant.

The Giant didn't answer See-More's question but instead replied, "It is time for your judgment to be carried through. Any last words?"

"Wait a minute; you never said you were going to kill us!" Jinx shrieked.

"Yes, you are going to be killed by drowning in…" He/She paused for effect, "… The Great Pie Lakes!"

All of a sudden, everything paused except for the HIVE FIVE and Control Freak's face popped up from the sky of meatballs.

"This is your first challenge! If you can manage to swim out of this cream pie, you will go on to the next dimension!"

"It's impossible to swim out of pie, you Slug-Chugger!" Gizmo whined.** (Writing Gizmo's insults are a lot harder than it looks.)**

"Please, anything but pie!" Jinx groaned at the same time.

"What the heck is cream pie anyway?" See-More wondered out loud as he popped another gumball into his mouth.

Mammoth smiled, took a deep breath and said, "A cream pie is a type of pie filled with a rich custard or pudding that is made from milk, cream, flour and eggs. It can come in many forms, including vanilla, lemon, lime, peanut butter, banana, coconut and chocolate. A constant feature of all cream pies is the whipped cream topping. It's also one-crust pie." He gasped for air.

Everyone stared at him. A caramel bird flying by that had conveniently been un-paused crashed into the wall of a gingerbread tower.

Finally, Gizmo said, "You got that from the Internet, didn't you?"

Mammoth smiled. "Wikipedia is my new best friend. I've learned lots of amazing things from that website. Like: Did you know that Worcestershire sauce is made from anchovies, and dynamite it made partly of peanuts, and orange juice naturally contains a small amount of alcohol?"

As Mammoth rambled on, the other three tried to reason with Control Freak. "C'mon, please don't make us have to do anything to has to do with pie. We already had a traumatic experience with it." Jinx said.

Control Freak laughed. "How could pie give somebody a traumatic experience?"

"Well, it all started like this. One day we were just minding our own business when…" See-More proceeded to explain the story of what happened.

Jinx, at the same time, started pleading for Control Freak to just send them home. "C'mon, we didn't do anything wrong! Just don't kill us! We'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Control Freak raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, not anything… in fact, not even almost anything. Nah, we won't do anything for you." Gizmo said.

Finally, Control Freak got fed up with all four teenagers talking at the same time and yelled, "Shut up! You're giving me a headache. You guys are almost as annoying as the guys in jail."

He un-paused everything and disappeared.

"It is time for your judgment to be carried through. Any last words?" The Giant Chocolate Godzilla boomed.

"Wait a minute; you never said you were going to kill us!" Jinx shrieked.

"Yes, you are going to be killed by drowning in…" He paused for effect, "… The Great Pie Lakes!"

"I can almost swear I just said that!" Jinx said.

"You did, Slug-Cruncher," Gizmo said. "Remember how when you pause a movie and you start it again, sometimes it either starts a couple of seconds before or after you paused it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well the same thing just happened now," he explained.

"That makes sense, but that doesn't change the fact that that was totally creepy!"

"Whatever."

"Stop talking when I'm talking!" The Giant demanded.

"Or what?" Gizmo challenged. He gasped and covered his mouth as The Giant glared at him. He couldn't help himself. The name-calling and insults always came out of his mouth as easy as breathing. His teammates knew that, but The Giant didn't know that.

"I was going to change my mind, but since you hurt my feelings, I'm not." He sniffed and wiped away a sugar tear. Then, he got his hand that held the HIVE and he put it as far back as he could as if he were a pitcher playing baseball.

"You're left-handed?" See-More asked excitedly when he noticed what hand The Giant was holding them in.

The Giant nodded slowly as he put his hand back in front of him. "Yeah, everyone in 'The Land of Sweets and Treats' is left-handed. What of it?"

"I'm a lefty too!" See-More said excitedly. "You know, there just aren't enough lefties in this world. Don't you agree?" **(In case you haven't guessed it by now, I'm left-handed. It's so hard to find fellow lefties now-a-days...Sorry, I'm babbling again. Back to the story.)**

The Giant smiled. "I know, right? Back when I was in school, I learned that on your planet, Earth, most of the population is right-handed. It must suck feeling like an outcast all the time…" The Giant realized what See-More was doing. "Hey, stop stalling your doom!"

"Sorry," See-More apologized apologetically.

"That's okay, I forgive you." The Giant said as he started going into pitcher mode again. "But you're still going to go through judgment."

"You sound like my mother. She always used to say to me when I was a kid, "I forgive you for stealing all those things at Wal-Mart, Seymour, but you're still going to get spanked."" He changed his voice that annoying, high-pitched voice that all guys seemed to think that girls have but they don't when he was quoting his mother.

"STOP STALLING!" The Giant yelled as he finally threw the four villains at the Great Pie Lakes.

As they few towards the big cream pie with whooped cream on top they all had the same kind of thoughts:

'I'm gonna die!' Thought Jinx.

'I wonder what evil heaven is like…maybe I can meet my parents there." See-More wondered. He didn't realize that 'evil heaven' was hell.

'Maybe I can eat myself out of the pie and then save the others…" Mammoth thought thoughtfully.

'I hope hell has technology,' Gizmo thought pessimistically.

As soon as they hit the pie, they all felt excruciating pain. Well, besides Mammoth. He was only hurt a little bit because of his super strength.

Jinx gasped inside of her head as she fell through the pie's crust and started sinking to the bottom. 'Maybe I can touch the bottom and push myself up from there.'

When she didn't feel the bottom of the pie after ten seconds, she panicked and started using her hexes to try to get a whole in the pie so she could climb up and breathe.

It took forever for her to finally be able to move her arm. Once she got it in front of her, she started trying to hex above her. Her hand glowed pink and nothing happened at first. Finally her hex went through and she shot through the pie.

Her lungs were about to burst. She gasped as she noticed that her blast was not giving her an opening in the pie. 'Maybe I'm not even positioned the right way!' She thought as her face turned blue.

She started hexing everywhere as her body panicked from the lack of oxygen. At one point she might have made an opening in the top of the pie, but it was too late. Her body went unconscious and the last thing she felt were claws grabbing onto the back of her shirt, but that could've been her imagination.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Was it too weird? Too annoying? Amazingly awesome? Tell me how I did!**


End file.
